<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort in Passing by Katthekitkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783310">Comfort in Passing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat'>Katthekitkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Sad, if you squint Thor/Heimdall, just sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katthekitkat/pseuds/Katthekitkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiemdall comforts Thor in his last moments so he is not alone as he passes on to Valhalla.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort in Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a sucker for all things sad. Sorry not sorry. My poor babies!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Thor lays face up, an endless ocean of stars staring back onto his broken and bloodied body. Every breath is like a rasp, lungs rattling in and out, choking on what should be life giving air. Thor had walked his last nine steps and now he waited. Waited for death to take him from his body and send him away to Valhalla. He deserved it more than any man, god, or creature. It was finally his turn to rest.</p><p>    Thor can’t speak, but in his mind, he sent a prayer to his dear friend Heimdall. He prayed to him like a child excitedly spilling words to their closest friend. Tears filled his blue blood shot eyes as he squeezed them tight, trying his best to imagine Asgard in all her beauty, the people below going about their day, enjoying themselves.</p><p>    Heimdall, using his gift brought Thor into his sight, his way of holding his dear friend in his last moments.</p><p>    Heimdall shed tears as he brought Thor to see the people, looking down at them and weaving around and through them all at the same time. Thor’s broken chest filled with so much love. Heimdall filling his ear with praise and love and so much adoration.</p><p>    “Thank you.”</p><p>    Thor’s last words as he slipped away. Heimdall tried. He held on tight as he could to Thor, but he knew he was gone. Like rays of sun light, he watched desperately as they slipped through his fingers.</p><p>    Hitting his knees, a horrid scream ripped itself free from his chest. Heimdall turned his all-seeing eyes to the endless vast of space, his cosmic eyes swirling in grief and so much pain. Tears rolling down his face like the very falls he stood above on the rainbow bridge.</p><p>    It didn’t take long for Asgard to find out that the golden son had passed. It was like someone had dimmed the sun. They knew and as one they all collected together to mourn. But not Heimdall. He stood on the edge of the rainbow bridge and sobbed broken prayers to his friend.</p><p>    “Till we meet again in Valhalla.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>